Those that enjoy the sound of the open road and wind blowing in their hair, a vehicle that can be converted from an enclosed cabin to an open-air cabin may be enticing. Detachable tops or structural roof assemblies may be disengaged and removed from the vehicle body to create the open-air cabin. In conventional vehicles, the roof is not detachable and acts as a portion of the structural frame to stiffen the overall vehicle body structure. Providing a detachable roof structure that provides similar structural stiffness is one of the challenges in this field.